Some Things Are Just Impossible To Forget
by mellamaet
Summary: "He was going to propose" was Amy's last thought before she drifted into unconsciousness.


HELLO, HELLO you talented people :)

I know, I'm supposed to be working on "will we ever end up together?" but, this idea just kept on bugging me since i saw that story on tumblr..i forgot who posted it though, too bad :|

anyway, sorry if its so tragic...well, it can't end with a happily ever after..

i tried minimizing the errors this time, i am terribly sorry if you find anymore.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any part of 39 clues

* * *

"Dan, for the last time, I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED" Amy told her brother through the phone.

"Are you sure sis?" Dan asked once again.

"Yes." Amy answered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, ok. Update me!" Dan said before the line went dead.

Amy stared at the phone in her hand before placing it back on its cradle.

As far as she knows, her boyfriend of three years now, Ian Kabra, has no plans whatsoever to propose to her. They were just too busy to commit to any long term plans right now, in fact Ian is in Paris right now, attending a meeting in the Lucian stronghold there; she didn't even see him leave, since she was in Venice for a meeting with her own branch, The Madrigals.

Amy looked down on the Manhattan streets below her, the lights of Broadway small, but bright smudges of light through her window; she looked ahead and saw the breathtaking New York skyline.

Amy took a deep claming breath, turned away from her window, picked up a book on her bedside table, sat down on a chair, tucked her legs in and opened her book.

Before she could even read a single word the phone rang.

"Amy Cahill speaking." Amy said through the phone

"Ma'am, sorry to bother you this late, but there is a young man here who wants to see you." the doorman said.

Amy mentally went through her list of people, but she couldn't figure out who might want to see her at this time of night.

Intrigued, said to the door man "ok, send him up."

Amy was never one for violence, but the clue hunt taught her many things, and one of them was to never let your guard down; so despite her reluctance, she kept a dart gun on her bedside cabinet. This she brought out now and loaded it with venom from a European viper, since its fatal effects were minimal, and would only result to incapacitating the enemy.

After Amy loaded her dart gun, she shrugged on her robe, placed the gun in one of the inside pockets, tied it around her firmly, then opened the door. She wasn't expecting that person to come knocking on her door tonight.

"Ian! What are you doing here?" Amy exclaimed as she hugged Ian, who was still standing outside her door with a smile on his face

"Well, I came here with intentions to take my girlfriend to dinner, not to get shot at by European viper venom." Ian said good humouredly

Amy blushed and smiled sheepishly at him before stepping back, opening her robe, taking the dart gun and placing it back on its case, which she shoved into the cabinet afterwards.

"That is much better." Ian said with a smile that simply took Amy's breath away.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Amy said as sat down and invited Ian to sit next to her.

"We are going to dinner." Ian said.

Amy's eyes widened, then glared at him, her eyes conveying _you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me _message.

"Come on love, I bought a new motorcycle, and I want to use it." Ian pleaded with his dark brown eyes.

Amy sighed and said "fine, give me a few minutes."

Ian smiled at her and waited patiently while Amy was changing clothes inside her bedroom.

* * *

"_What should I wear?"_ Amy wondered as she stared into her closet full of clothes.

Amy pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a black tank top, and the leather jacket that Ian had given her a few days ago before leaving for Paris.

"_Hmm, maybe he was sending me a hint with the leather jacket?"_

Amy, then sat down in front of her vanity mirror, and combed her hair then she applied foundation, eyeliner on her eyelids, mascara and a quick dab of lip gloss. Satisfied with her appearance, she took her black converse shoes off the floor and placed her feet into them.

When she came out, Ian immediately stood up, took her hand and led her towards the elevator, where he punched the basement button and tapped his foot impatiently while the elevator started to descend.

Amy looked over at Ian, who in turn looked like an impatient kid, counting the minutes till Christmas Eve.

Amy laughed, placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly and said "Relax Ian."

Ian looked at her and smiled sheepishly "I look rather silly, don't I?"

Amy nodded as the elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened.

"Where is it?" Amy asked as she peered into the darkness, looking for what remotely looks like a motorcycle.

Her eyes went past her own car, a red convertible Porsche, which was comfortable, parked between a concrete wall and something that looks too narrow to be a car, but too wide be an actual person.

"Is that it?" Amy asked as she leaned forward to get a better view of the figure.

"Yes, and it doesn't bite love, its ok to come closer." Ian said teasingly.

Amy frowned, her red face invisible in the dark as she took hold of Ian's hand and let him guide her towards his new motorcycle.

When they got there, Amy looked at the motorcycle now, she couldn't tell what color it was since it was too dark, and she could tell that it was huge, a sleek machine made for speed rather than comfort.

Ian held her waist and helped her up the motorcycle, Ian followed suit, sitting in front of her with his hands on the throttle, revving it up.

Surprisingly, the seats were also comfortable, Amy didn't expect the leather to feel so soft, but then again, she learned never to underestimate things that Ian buys.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Amy shouted above the roar of the motorcycle

"It's a surprise." Ian shouted back, his voice, muffled by his helmet.

Amy removed a hand from Ian's shoulder and tucked her long red hair, which was flying through the air, into her ear and quickly replaced her hand on Ian's shoulder when she felt him going faster.

Soon, Amy could feel their speed increasing once more; she looked over Ian shoulder and gasped when she saw that they were going at almost ninety meters per hour.

"Ian! Please slow down!" Amy shouted at him

Ian merely laughed and said "no love, this is fun, now, I need a favor from you, is that ok?"

Amy nodded as her grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Tell me you love me." Ian said.

"I love you, forever, now please slow down." Amy said, her voice quavering.

"Now hug me." Ian commanded, his voice betraying a hint of panic, but that was quickly forgotten when Amy hugged Ian tightly and inhaled his rich clove scent.

Ian then took once of his hands off the throttle and took of his helmet.

"Wear this, and remember, I love you." Ian said as Amy took the helmet from him with once hand.

Ian kissed her briefly then turned back to the now empty streets.

Amy placed the helmet on her head, tears were falling down her face, but she didn't wipe them off, instead she hugged Ian tighter, buried her face into his back and closed her eyes.

The next thing she heard was Ian's scream, then the sound of metal crashing into something solid, she felt herself separated from Ian and fly off, but she kept her eyes closed, she hit her head on something hard, she opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry, there was huge orange smudge on her vision, she could hear the cackling of fire, but she couldn't see it, then a small gold band rolled over to her, she slowly, painfully reached for it, and despite her blurry vision, she could see it perfectly, it was a simple gold band, with diamond on the middle of it, it had a piece of paper attached to it, with a message written on it, in elegant script, readable despite the blood on it… _will you marry me?_

"_He was going to propose_" was Amy's last thought before she drifted into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**Amy opened her eyes and stared at a white ceiling, the smell of ammonia was dominant and she knew she was in a hospital.

"She's awake!" a lush, female, British accented voice said

Amy looked around and saw that her room was crowded with people, their faces a mixture of worry, happiness and fatigue.

A boy with vivid green eyes ran towards her and hugged her fiercely, but she didn't return the hug. The man looked at her, a puzzled expression in his green eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the green-eyed man said to her.

"Who a-are y-you?" Amy said, her face quivering in fear.

"I'm Dan! Your little brother!" the man said as his eyes went wide.

"I don't know you!" Amy said hysterically "I don't know any of you!"

"Amy relax, its going to be ok." Amy said as he tried to calm the hysterical Amy down.

"No its not! I don't know where I am, who you are, or what am I doing here!" Amy screeched "and who is this Amy that you are talking about?"

The others widened their eyes at the realization.

Amy has amnesia.

"Amy, don't you remember anything?" the olive-skinned woman said as she walked closer to her

Amy shook her head.

"nothing at all?" the woman asked once again, her beautiful brown eyes, wide with surprise and confusion "nothing about the clue hunt? Dan? Grace? Ian?"

Amy shook her head once more.

Then the old man sitting in a corner stood up and leaned on his cane.

"It seemed that my darling niece will never remember." he said sadly

"I guess, its the only way for her to deal with the pain." the man – who now I learned is named Dan – said

"Good night Amy, get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." the old man said as he went out of the room, followed by the girl with the long black hair

"Good night sis, even though you can't remember me, you'll always be my big sister." he said with a smile as he walked out and closed the door

And for the first time since she woke up, she felt warm inside.

**

* * *

**

"Where are we going?" Amy asked Dan as they sat side by side in a long black limo, while she played with the hem of the black dress, that the black haired girl – Natalie – force her into.

"A funeral" Dan said

When they got to the cemetery, it started raining and two men in black suits went to greet them with huge black umbrellas for them.

They walked silently, side by side, towards the hill where the burial will take place.

Amy looked around, she could see unfamiliar faces, crying, mourning over somebody she never knew.

A woman, who looked a lot like Natalie, but a lot older approached her, Amy suddenly had a strong urge to protect herself, but she stood there rigid and unmoving as the woman drew closer

"I am sorry, and I know that you wouldn't remember my son, but I want you to know that he loved you very much." the woman said before she turned away, and Amy could hear the woman, sobbing once again on her already drenched handkerchief.

Amy was greatly confused.

"_Who was her son? And why did he love me?" _Amy's thoughts raced on as one of the ushers led her to one of the front seats next to Natalie, whose own eyes were red and swollen, when the funeral service began.

Then it was time for the guests to drop roses onto the closed casket, when it was Amy's turn, she found herself crying as she tossed the vibrant, red rose into the hole.

"_Why am I crying?" _Amy thought as she touched her cheek, wet form the fresh, hot, salty tears that were falling from her eyes. And for some strange reason, she felt numb, and yet pained, lifeless and hurt.

When the service ended, and the last grain of dirt was shoveled into the hole, Natalie and Dan led her back to the limo

They kept saying something about Dan coming to live with Amy for a while in her Manhattan apartment just to make sure that she gets settled back into life comfortably.

But Amy wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the raindrops as they splattered against the car window, knowing that she would never see Ian Kabra again, and most of all, wondering why she knew his name…

* * *

ok, that was a suckish ending...sorry

please review :)


End file.
